Mistaken Identity
by xXMiyoKiAmutoLoveXx
Summary: Ikuto Tsyukiyomi was caught in a car accident. All he remembers is "Haruhi Kojime", whom he mistakes for Amu. If Amu tells him she isn't Haruhi, he might die because of his condition. If Amu wants to cure him, she has to help him regain his memory. AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Miyoki: Whoop whoop to those beautiful people who voted!

Amu: Without further ado let's start.

Ikuto: xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara!

"It's an emergency! Emergency! Let me through!"

A body covered by a white cloth was rushed through Hinamori hospital. It was admitted to the Emergency room

"Mama, we need your help! There was an accident at Main Street, and three boys were injured, badly. One of them is need of immediate surgery!"

The doctor lifted her head towards her fourteen-year-old daughter. "Very well, Amu, please show him to me."

The white cloth was removed. There lay a young boy, who looked seventeen. He had dark blue hair, His strong face-like expressions outlined his face structure, other than that he was very handsome.

Amu gasped when she saw him. "He's beautiful," she said. Her mom nodded in silent agreement.

Slowly Doctor Hinamori put on her surgical gloves. "Where was he injured?"

"His stomach, legs, head, and arm." mumbled Amu as she lifted the piece of white cloth fully. (For those who do not watch doctor shows, there is another white cloth underneath, covering his area. So Amu did not see anything, don't get retarded thoughts.)

"Good Amu, your observation skills are getting better." Her mother commented. Doctor Hinamori grabbed the scalpel and slowly mumbled to herself, "This is going to be one hell of an operation…"

Four hours later, the operation was finally completed.

"Mama, you did an amazing job. And it was quicker too, it usually takes five hours. No wonder you're the world best surgeon." Amu commented.

The truth was Hinamori Midori was the world's best doctor and surgeon. She was called for multi-million dollar cases. But Midori felt that there would be someone to best her talent… And that someone was her daughter.

"Amu, your new assignment is to take care of this boy."

Midori often gave Amu assignments as training. Amu took them very seriously, as she wanted to be a doctor as well. She would be in charge of the Hinamori Clinic when she was older after all.

"Yes Mama." Amu paused. "Can I bring him home, so I can look after him 24/7?"

"All right," Midori laughed.

"Thank you." Amu took his bio and read it aloud.

_Name, Tsyukiyomi Ikuto. _

_Age, seventeen. _

_Hair color, midnight blue. _

_Eye color, Navy blue._

Amu scribbled something in an empty column.

She had written:

_Condition, Stabilized._

_Under the care of Hinamori Amu_

Midori looked out the window tapped her daughter's shoulder. "Amu, honey, you had better go. Papa is here."

"Wow, it is that late already?"

Amu put Ikuto in a wheelchair and pushed him out to her dad's waiting car. She put him in the car, and she folded the wheelchair and shut the trunk.

"Let's go, Papa."

"And who is this young man?" Amu's father asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's…" Amu checked the bio. "Tsyukiyomi Ikuto. Mama wants me to take care of him."

"Ikuto, huh…." Amu muttered as the car sped off.

When they were back home, she helped Ikuto from the car and onto the bed next to hers. She pasted the bio on the bed.

Just as that she did that, Ikuto's eyelids fluttered and he saw Amu.

"Where am I?"

"You're finally awake!" exclaimed Amu.

"Ha…Ru…hi?" Ikuto's eyes opened wide.

"What? Uh, I'm not…"

"Haruhi…! I thought you were… in… France?"

"I'm not Haruhi. My name is Hinamori Amu."

"…Haruhi? Please, don't joke with me." His eyes were big and pleading.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto. I'm not …" Amu's phone rang. "Excuse me. I have to take this call."

"Hello, Mama?"

"Amu, I need to talk to you about Ikuto-kun. Is he awake?"

"Mama, he thinks I'm a girl named Haruhi!"

"Go along with it!"

"Why?"

"Because," Midori paused. "He is suffering from amnesia, and a… condition. If he says you are someone, just go along with it. If you don't, he might… die."

"A-Alright," stutters Amu. "I will."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

_**Amu's POV**_

I hung up, nervously walking into the room. _This is insane. _Ikuto had gotten up was looking at my stuff.

"Are you Haruhi?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"Of course silly!" I laughed nervously. "Can't you take a joke?" _Although this is no freaking joke. Your life is in serious danger!_

"…Haruhi! I'm so glad." He rushed over and hugged me. "Now, I can finally ask you."

"W-What is it?" _Okay I am seriously freaked out. Someone end this!_

"I like you. But you've always been with someone… But now, he's gone. I kind of forgot his name."

"Did you blow him up? Kill him?" I was really scared then. _What if he did? Then it would be so horrible. Sometimes, love can do strange things to people!_

"No… I didn't…"

"Oh." I said relieved.

"When did you return to Japan?"

"Uh…Yesterday, I'm here…err…on… vacation?"

"So…Haruhi….will you go out with me?"

"I… Uh…Yes?" _But I already have someone I like, Tadase!_

"I'm so glad." He hugged me tighter. _Will the madness never stop?_

"But, Haruhi, where am I?"

"My house. My mum said you could stay here until you get better."

"Oh. The…accident." His midnight blue eyes looked grey. "I…I only wanted to visit you."

"Baka!" I said. "Do… do you know what I would do if you died?" _Well, that's what a girlfriend would say, right?_

"I'm sorry. But from today on, I'll be by your side…forever."

"I'm glad." _This is insane._ "But can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Haruhi?"

"Call me Hinamori Amu."

"Why, Haruhi? Why can't I call you Haruhi Kojime?"

"Because, uh, in France, my translated name is Amu! Uhh yeah, that's right! And that's my translated name."

"But it sounds Japanese."

"TRUST ME IT'S FRENCH!"

"Okay, but…"

"Oh, it's time for bed. But before that," I said, "Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"All I remember is you Haruhi. I don't remember my past, or anything else."

"I see…" _This Haruhi person must be special to him. Otherwise he'd forget her. _

"Oh, and Haruhi?"

"Call me Amu, remember?"

"Amu then."

"Yes?"

"What's my name?"

Miyoki: And that's the first chapter!

Ikuto: Amnesia?

Amu: Who is Haruhi anyway?

Miyoki: Well, she's this err…. NO SPOILERS!!!

Amu: Right… Well R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Miyoki: Hi people!

Ikuto: Happy birthday!

Amu: It's your birthday today?

Miyoki: Yeah, you forgot? Boohoo! Amu, you're so mean!

Amu: No wait!

Ikuto: … xXMiyokiAmutoLoveXx does not own Shugo Chara.

(Technically it was my birthday when I wrote it but not when I posted it.)

_**Amu's POV**_

I woke up that morning to find Ikuto next to me. His arm was on my waist and he was hugging me in his sleep. I mumbled, "G-Get off me."

"Haruhi… Don't move…"

"I-I s-said get off me, p-pervert!" I stuttered.

"Aw, come on Haruhi! I forgot everything but you. Won't you give me a break?"

"NO! Why are you even in my bed?"

"I… I heard this large roaring. I wanted to make sure you were okay…" He looked at me with innocent blue eyes.

"I-Ikuto…" I gave in. "Fine. You can sleep with me. As long as you don't do anything… perverted."

"What's perverted?" He asked and I sighed. "It's when someone does something to another person that makes them feel uncomfortable."

"Like this?" he asked as he hugged me. "Get o-off, p-pervert!" I stuttered. _Wait, why am I stuttering so much..?_"Haruhi, I think I remember. I think I used…. To be… perverted." He clutched his head in his arms, trying to remember.

"What?" _Was this guy a rapist or something? EW god, please no!_

"I teased you a lot. That's all I remember." He sighed and leapt off the bed. "Haruhi, what are these?" He motioned towards my school books on the table.

"They're school books. Don't you go to school? I mean, not now, in the holidays of course, I meant usually."

He shook his head slowly, then nodded, then shook again, then paused. After some time he nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah, I think I do. I read books there. I had… people… with me. There were many people… Ugh…" he clutched his head. "But you weren't there… And there was a field, a big one. I used to go there, a lot."

_This is interesting... It seems his memory will return little by little of I trigger certain events or words. _

"So, did you have any siblings? Do I have any siblings?"

"I don't remember mine. But, you…" he staggered towards me. "You have a sister… She had long pink hair. Like yours. And…and she always had it up in plaits…" he put my hair in two low plaits.

"She… she…she's kind of blurry now, but I think she had auburn eyes…She was always sad. And…always crying. Then she stopped. She became moody. I don't know why. She just was." _So he remembers things about me, well, more like Haruhi. _

"So, Ikuto how was my house?"

"Well, normal-sized. There was a field behind it, a really big one…full of stones…and wooden things. I went there once a month to find you and meet you there."

_What kind of field is that? Oh well, at least he's remembering things._

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" I asked. He was on the ground. Something was horribly, terribly, wrong, and I was sure of it.

"Ugh!" he clutched his head. It was throbbing.

"Ikuto! Are you okay?" I gasped.

"Agh!" he winced in pain. "H…Haruhi! Help me!"

"Hold still!" I grabbed him, as he fell. He passed out.

"Hello, Amu, Ikuto?" Midori came in. "What's wrong Amu? I heard Ikuto scream Haruhi, help me. "

"M…Mama! I made Ikuto remember things but now he's passed out."

"What? Quickly, bring him to the home office now!" Amu didn't hesitate; she rushed him toward there immediately.

"What did you make him remember?" Midori asked her daughter set up the analysis equipment.

"Haruhi Fujime. And mostly basic things about her, such as her home, her sister and he remembered his school."

"Describe her sister now, Amu."

"She has purple hair as long as mine and auburn eyes. She's usually moody." Midori typed in some data and pressed "Search".

"Mama, what is this?" Amu asked.

Midori ignored her daughter. She scrolled across the page and read the name aloud. She stopped at a picture of a pretty girl with features Ikuto described. "I found her." Midori muttered.

"She was one of my old patients. Her name is Amine Fujime. She was born with a twin sister, Haruhi Fujime."

"So… they're twins?"

"Exactly... She came with her sister a few times, then alone. Then she stopped coming altogether." She glanced at her daughter, then at Haruhi's picture. "I can see why Ikuto mistook her for you. Although he mistook her hair length…"

Midori clicked the picture two more times. "And apparently the eye color. Other than that she could be a perfect copy of you."

"But she could've changed, since this was taken when she was eight. Now Amu," Midori said, gripping her daughter. "I want you to go to Amine's house. Go now. And find out any leads regarding Sleeping Beauty here." She pointed at Ikuto.

Twenty-five minutes later Amu was standing in front of a house. As Ikuto had said, it was medium-sized. It had a red roof and was blue.

Amu knocked the door. A woman answered. "Hello. Who are you here to see?" she spoke in a loud voice.

"A…Amine…"

"Mistress Amine! Someone is here to see you!"

Amine came down wearing a black shirt and black pants. "Who are you…? Oh!" She looked shocked. "H…Haruhi?"

"No, but…" Amu said. Amine ignored her. She touched Amu lightly on the cheek. "It's…solid…"

"That can't be…"she whispered hoarsely, wiping the tears from her face. "Dead people …can't be brought back to life."

Miyoki: R&R… OR ELSE and the story might end shortly. Because… well you'll see.


End file.
